


For sexy reasons

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Theo is pretty sure you're spying on him. So he decides to get rid of you.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Theo Raeken & Reader, Theo Raeken x Reader, Theo Raeken/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 1





	For sexy reasons

They glanced your way as you slumped to the floor. For a few moments he was a little worried that you’d passed out but when he conentraited he could hear you mumbling and complaining to yourself.

He rolled his eyes. He’d been going easy on you. He’d barely had to walk to let you keep up with him on the run he’d taken earlier. He suspected that Stiles had put you up to following him around. “Done already?” Theo asked.  
“Done already! I can’t move my legs anymore!” You whispered to yourself as you heaved yourself into a sitting position on the floor. “I’m fine. What’s next in your workout?” You asked him cheerfully. He chuckled at you and started to take his shirt off. You gave him a funny look but climbed to your feet, with great effort, and went over to the work out machine he was standing next to.  
“Why’re you taking your shirt off? I thought you guys didn’t sweat unless you were sick?” You asked suspiciously. Theo smiled and turned to look at you. He could see suspicion on your face as clear as day. He was right. You had been sent to spy on him. Well. He could have some fun with you, and Stiles.  
“For sexy reasons. You know. You… me.” He wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke and watched you start to panic like a trapped bird.  
“For sexy reasons?” You asked. He nodded and leant in, watching you take a step back as he refused to relent. Just as he was close enough for you to feel his breath on your face you bolted. He laughed to himself as you hurried out of the room.   
“Teach people to spy on me… would have been fun though.” Theo muttered to himself. He shrugged it off and laughed as he recalled you desperately trying to run as fast as you could beside him for miles. To your credit you kept up. So he had to go off his usual running path and make it a little longer. Next time he’d have to keep an ear out incase Stiles was hiding nearby watching like he had suspected.


End file.
